venderiapbffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Księga Profesji
W tym temacie macie spis profesji, których można się podjąć w każdym Królestwie czy Cesarstwie.Profesje są one ogólne, czyli dla każdego - niezależnie, czy to istota nadnaturalna, czy też zwykły śmiertelnik. Łucznictwo – Odpowiednio napięta cięciwa, perfekcyjnie odmierzona odległość... Łucznictwo to profesja skupiająca się w walce na dystans. Wprawiony łucznik jest w stanie położyć swojego przeciwnika jednym strzałem z bardzo dużej odległości. Skrytobójstwo – Cień to Twój przyjaciel... Skrytobójstwo jest profesją opierającą się na cichym eliminowaniu przeciwników lub wskazanych celów... najczęściej przy pomocy sztyletu lub łuku. Jeździectwo – Wiatr we włosach, tumany kurzu za plecami... Jeździectwo pozwala wręcz zjednoczyć się z naszym wierzchowcem, by jako idealna para prześcignąć nawet sam wiatr. Szpiegostwo – Kamienna twarz, stalowe nerwy... Zadaniem szpiega jest przechwytywać informacje w różnoraki sposób. Poprzez kradzież, podsłuchiwanie, wymuszanie, a nawet udawanie przyjaciela konkretnego celu posiadającego daną informację. Dyplomacja – Wykwintny strój i mocne argumenty to podstawa do przekonania kogoś do naszych racji. Dyplomata potrafi załagodzić każdą sytuację, niezależnie jak ciężka ona jest. Językoznawstwo – Starożytne i przedwieczne zapiski nie będą miały żadnych tajemnic przed Językoznawcą. Osoba ta, potrafi porozumieć się z każdą rasą, niezależnie jak trudnym językiem by się posługiwała. Historioznawstwo – Te ruiny mają 1000 lat... Upływający czas nie ma tajemnic przed Historioznawcami. Ci ludzie wiedzą nawet ile dokładnie żołnierzy brało udział w wojnie mającej miejsce kilkaset lat temu. Odczytywanie Run – Przepiękne runy na starym mieczu to nie tylko ozdoba... Dla osoby potrafiącej odczytywać runy, starożytne zapiski często zawierające zaklęcia, nie będą miały żadnych tajemnic. Jubilerstwo – Perfekcyjny szlif... Jubiler to osoba specjalizująca się w wytwarzaniu kosztowności oraz obrabianiu klejnotów. Wykonanie złotego naszyjknika z diamentem oszlifowanym w kształt serca to dla niego żaden problem. Kowalstwo – Rozgrzana stal, iskry i ogień. Profesja dla prawdziwych silnych mężczyzn. Kowal zajmuje się wytwarzaniem wszelakich broni białych oraz pancerzy. Ze zwykłego kawałka metalu potrafi wykonać dobry, solidny miecz. Krawiectwo – Nić i igły to przedmioty jakimi najczęściej posługuje się Krawiec. Wykwintne stroje, praktyczne uniformy wojskowe... dobry krawiec uszyje każdy rodzaj ubrania. Płatnerstwo – Młot w dłoń! Płatnerz to osoba zajmująca się wykonywaniem ciężkich zbrój płytowych. Często współpracuje z kowalem który dostarcza mu odpowiednio obrobione kawałki metalu. Jeżeli chcesz schować się pod osłoną ciężkiej stali w postaci zbroi... udaj się do płatnerza. Kartografia – Co zrobił by świat bez kartografów? Wszyscy by się pogubili. Kartograf zajmuje się rysowaniem map oraz wyznaczaniem dróg. Pisarstwo – Pióro mą bronią, zaś pergamin tarczą. Pisarz nie tylko zajmuje się pisaniem książek. Pisarz to też osoba zajmująca się dokumentami na dworach czy w instytucjach. Łowiectwo – "Tylko ja, las, i zwierzyna". Myśliwi to osoby spędzające większość swojego życia na łonie natury. Tam gdzie można spotkać najwięcej zwierząt. Zajmują się polowaniem, dzięki czemu zyskują mięso i skóry. Idealne materiały na handel. Alchemia – Alembiki, retorty, menzurki, fiolki i palniki. Alchemik to osoba która przy pomocy swojej wiedzy i niezwykłej aparatury potrafi stworzyć miksturę o różnych właściwościach... lub truciznę. Piekarstwo – Kto nie lubi zapachu świerzego chleba o poranku? Bez piekarzy, ludzie prędko poumierali by z głodu. Chleb to podstawa każdego posiłku, a tym właśnie zajmują się piekarze: Wyrabianiem pieczyw. Cukiernictwo – Torty, cukierki, ciastka i inne przetwory... Cukiernik to profesja bardzo... słodka. Zajmuje się wytwarzaniem różnych słodkości, które poprawiają humor i są idealnym deserem. Tkactwo – Tkacz to osoba zajmująca się wytwarzaniem tkanin. Często przy pomocy skomplikowanych maszyn tkawieckich. Szklarstwo – czyli jak ze zwykłego piasku stworzyć coś pięknego. Szklarz nie zajmuje się tylko wytwarzaniem szyb. Różnego typu szklanki, kufle, zdobione kieliszki... wszystko to powstaje w pracowni szklarza. Zielarstwo – Zielarz to osoba potrafiąca odróżnić każde zioło. Zna wszystkie właściwości tych roślin, zna miejsca w których można ich szukać... Zajmuje się zbieraniem lub hodowaniem ziół. Medycyna – przeziębienie? A może jakaś poważna choroba? Medyk to osoba potrafiąca wyleczyć w zasadzie wszystko. Od zwykłych chorób, poprzez najróżniejsze skaleczenia, rany otwarte i złamania, aż po skutki trucizn. Prawo – Jaki wyrok za kradzież? Śmierć czy odsiadka w więzieniu? Osoba zajmująca się prawem zna wszystkie wykroczenia jakiem ożna popełnić. Nie obce są też prawa innych ludzi. Może zajmować się sądzeniem lub bronieniem osób. Malarstwo – a mieszając żółty i niebieski otrzymamy kolor zielony... Malarz to osoba zajmująca się uwiecznianiem różnych rzeczy na płótnie lub innym materiale, poprzez malowanie ich farbami. Poezja – Poeta to trochę inna wersja pisarza. Nie zajmuje się on pisaniem książek czy zapisywaniem dokumentów, lecz tworzeniem czegoś pięknego, zwanego wierszami. Służba wojskowa – Baczność! Jeśli ktoś para się wojaczką, i ma ochotę przysłużyć się cesarstwu, powinien pomyśleć o Służbie wojskowej. a) gwardia cesarska – Do Gwardii Cesarskiej trafiają tylko elitarni żołnierze. Najlepsi z najlepszych. Cel... Jeden – Za wszelką cenę chronić życie cesarza. b) armia – Do armii trafiają typowi żołnierze którzy to właśnie przelewają krew na wojnach, broniąc swojej krainy. c) policja porządkowa – Policja porządkowa, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, zajmuje się utrzymywaniem porządku na ulicach miasta oraz łapaniem przestępców. Poszukiwanie przygód – Poszukiwacz przygód to osoba dla której najważniejszy jest zysk. Wyrusza na ciężkie wyprawy samotnie lub ze sowimi druchami, w poszukiwaniu skarbów i artefaktów. Odkrywanie – Odkrywca to osoba zajmująca się poszukiwaniem starożytnych i zapomnianych miejsc. Prędzej czy później jakiś odkrywca odnajdzie bardzo dobrze ukryte ruiny, świątynie lub grobowce. lista po jakimś czasie będzie aktualizowana z biegiem czasu. Kategoria:Księga o Venderii